Kiss Me
by Srta. Jessy Evans
Summary: [Songfic]Depois de uma decepção amorosa, Lily Evans decide se soltar um pouco mais. Tiago Potter aparece exatamente quando ela decide isso. Será que o envolvimento deles foi só um lapso de consciência de Lily? E se a decepção dela pedisse pra tentar de no
1. Chapter 1

Kiss Me

Lily estava sentada na última cadeira do salão comunal. Aquela que era a mais longe da lareira. Que ninguém sentava há muito tempo, julgando pela poeira que ali estava instalada. Mas ela não se importava. Sentara naquele lugar exatamente para não ser localizada. Mas já haviam se passado horas, e suas amigas não a acharam... Começava a se preocupar... Será que estavam a procurando por todo esse tempo? Já era tarde, ela podia ver pela lua que brilhava através da janela aberta. Era pleno dezembro e estava fazendo muito frio. Mas de novo, ela não se importava. Talvez congelasse lá mesmo, assim todo o seu sofrimento se dissiparia. Pensou de novo no que a entristecia, e resolveu que não iria se deixar abater. Virou a cadeira, de modo que olhava para o salão comunal. Mas não tinha ninguém lá. Tentava se esquecer, mas parecia que quanto mais esforço ela fazia, mais ela falhava no seu intuito. Criou forças para se levantar, saindo do salão. Ela se encaminhou para o jardim. Talvez lá congelasse mais rápido.

Não encontrou ninguém pelo caminho. Ou estava acontecendo algo muito importante no salão principal, ou já era muito tarde, muito mais do que ela pensava. Se fosse tão tarde assim, e o inspetor a pegasse, ela levaria uma detenção... Mas quem se importava! A fama de certinha dela tinha a atrapalhado pela última vez naquela dia. Pela última vez.

Se não estivesse tão absorta em seus pensamentos, Lily teria reparado em certos olhos castanhos que a observavam, interessados, do andar superior da escada. O dono desses olhos a seguiu, talvez pudesse tirar proveito dos olhos vermelhos dela. Ela estivera chorando, e quem era melhor para consolar as mulheres, do que Tiago Potter!

Finalmente tinha chegado ao jardim. Sentara-se perto de seu canteiro favorito, o de lírios. Ela adorava lírios, e achava que tinha puxado isso de sua mãe, que era totalmente obcecada por flores. Tanto que dera o nome de suas duas filhas se inspirando em nomes florais. A lembrança de sua mãe lhe trouxera um sorrisinho nos lábios. Só ela mesmo para a alegrar, mesmo depois de morta.

Sentiu o passo de alguém se aproximando. Talvez fosse alguma de suas amigas. Não. O passo era muito pesado para ser de uma delas. Talvez fosse do inspetor... Mas também não podia ser. Leve demais. Decidiu parar com adivinhações. Virou-se. E viu a ultima pessoa que esperava que estivesse ali.

Kiss me out of the bearded barley.

Beije-me longe da moita de cevada

Lightly, beside the green, green grass.

Todas as noites junto à verde, verde grama

- O que está fazendo aqui, Srtª Sou-Muito-Certinha-Para-Sair-À-Noite?

-O mesmo que você, Potter.

Tiago pareceu não se abalar.

- Eu vim aqui porque vi uma louca descendo as escadas correndo. Você também viu?

Lily se irritou.

- O que você acha Potter? E se eu desci correndo foi porque tive os meus motivos. Diferentemente de você, seu fofoqueiro.

-Humm... Evans finalmente se irritou! Estava demorando...

- Potter, saia daqui- gritou, e logo depois, começou a chorar.

Tiago ficou sem-palavras. Esperava uma resposta agressiva de Lilian, e ela começava a chorar? Assim não tinha mais graça.

Sentou do lado dela, tentando começar a falar novamente. Abria e fechava a boca, querendo encontrar algo reconfortante para dizer, mas parecia que para Evans ele só tinha agressões. Cansado de não dizer nada, Tiago colocou sua mão no ombro dela.

Lily achou meio estranho. Potter, a abraçando! Desde quando ele vinha cheio de cavalheirismos com ela?

- Quer me contar o que aconteceu, Lílian?

-Não Tiago. - achou que tinha sido um pouco grossa – Desculpa, mas não.

Tiago estava se levantando quando Lily pediu, sem jeito:

- Mas acho que você poderia ficar aqui, assim...

Tiago sorriu, sem nenhum traço de constrangimento, a abraçou de novo, dessa vez um pouco mais forte. Lily sentiu-se reconfortada. Se virou para olhar para ele, e se surpreendeu quando viu que ele já estava pronto para beijá- la.

No início, ela se assustou, mas depois começou a correspondê-lo, afinal, não era ela mesmo que não queria mais ser vista como certinha? Aquele beijo ia com certeza acabar com os pensamentos das outras pessoas. E principalmente, de... Hummm... Até que não era um sacrifício ficar ali não, por ela, continuaria pela vida inteira naquele jardim, apreciando o beijo de Tiago. Era indefinido o gosto que ela sentia. Ela só poderia dizer depois que o beijo era estranhamente suave e intenso. Tiago parecia estar dando o melhor de si para não decepcioná-la. "E estava obtendo sucesso, com certeza"- Lily pensou. Tiago a puxou para o chão. Agora estavam caídos sobre a neve, sem se preocupar se estava muito frio ou não, sem se preocupar se poderiam ser pegos ou não. Bem no jeitinho Tiago Potter de ser.

Swing, swing, swing the spinning step.

Balance, balance, balance no passo giratório

You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.

Use aqueles sapatos e eu usarei aquele vestido

Eles se levantaram, e Tiago a puxou para uma dança. Lily ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquele garoto implicante pudesse ser tão gentil... E que beijasse tão bem!

Eles começaram a rodar, presos um ao outro. Tiago ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquela garota tão certinha pudesse se deixar levar, como ela estava se deixando... E que beijasse tão bem!

Lily olhava para Tiago. Era impressionante o jeito que ele a fazia esquecer que estava de noite, o frio estava extremo e que eles poderiam ser pegos a qualquer momento... Não... Não queria se lembrar. Queria se esquecer. E Tiago era perfeito para aquilo.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.

Oh, Beije-me sob o crepúsculo leitoso

Lead me out on the moonlit floor.

Leve-me para fora, no solo enluarado

-Espere um pouco, Lilian. Você vai adorar.- Ele disse, e correu para dentro do castelo, deixando Lily nas nuvens, sozinha.

Quando voltou, Tiago trazia nas suas mãos sua vassoura, que estivera guardada dentro do vestiário do time de quadribol da Grifinória.

-Gostaria de dar uma volta?- perguntou.

Lily não teve tempo nem de pensar na resposta. No momento seguinte, estava á uns 10 palmos do chão, e Tiago subia cada vez mais.

Lift your open hand.

Levante sua mão aberta

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,

Acione a banda de música e faça os vagalumes dançarem

silver moon's sparkling.

A lua prateada está cintilante

So kiss me.

Então, beije-me

E eles subiam cada vez mais. Quando já se sentia capaz de tocar a lua, que estava grande e brilhante, ela se lembrou que tinha medo de altura. E então, Lily começou a gritar.

Tiago gritou mais alto que ela, coisa que ele era craque, já que fazia isso toda vez que brigavam:

- Calma Lily! Assim você vai acordar todos lá embaixo! Aproveite um pouco mais a vida.

Lily se segurou fortemente na cintura de Tiago, e ele se surpreendeu ao ver o quanto gostava daquilo. Aterrisou perto do lago, e ele refletia a imagem dos dois. Lily agarrada a ele, parecia em estado de choque, sem acreditar que o pesadelo havia acabado.

Oh, kiss me beneath the murky twilight.

Beije-me sob o crepúsculo leitoso

Lead me out on the moonlit floor.

Leve-me para fora, no solo enluarado

Tiago virou- se, para olhar para ela. Riu-se ao ver como os cabelos ruivos de Lily estavam adoráveis em pé, e a suas bochechas brancas do frio pareciam estar congelando. Tiago podia estar parecendo o mesmo para Lily, se seus cabelos não fossem tão despenteados normalmente.

- Nunca achei que você pudesse ser uma garota tão incrível, Evans.

- Eu digo o mesmo de você, Potter.

So kiss me

Então beije-me


	2. Chapter 2

Waking me, and touching me

Me acordando e me tocando

I feel it now, on my skin

Eu sinto isso agora, na minha pele

Obsessing me with reality

Me aterrorizando com a realidade

Sun has made my fallen dream

O sol fez o meu sonho acabar

-Lily? Lily!

O primeiro pensamento que Lily teve ao acordar foi: "Muito quente e confortável pra ser neve". Ao olhar para o lado, viu Jenny, sua amiga, com seus grandes olhos a observando.

- Lílian Evans, explique-se!

Lilian estava ainda um pouco confusa... Será que tudo aquilo tudo não passara de um sonho? Talvez não passasse... Era impossível para ela que um garoto tão implicante, arrogante e idiota como Tiago Potter tivesse ido consolá-la. E, além de consolar, ele tivesse ainda a beijado. Ele podia ter todas as garotas de Hogwarts para ele, porque escolheria Lily?

E, ao mesmo tempo, poderia ter acontecido realmente. O beijo, o abraço, a neve e tudo o mais pareciam tão reais. E Tiago poderia ter a tratado apenas como um passatempo. Seria típico dele.

-Hã? Desculpa, Jenny, mas eu acabei de acordar, não estou entendendo nada do que você quer dizer.

-Quer dizer que você não se lembra do que você fez a noite passada?

Ao ouvir aquilo, Lilian corou violentamente.

-Ei! Eu vi isso, vamos lá, Lílian Evans, alguma coisa você fez! Você voltou da sua aula de Aritmancia toda estranha, triste. A gente perguntou o que houve mas você não respondeu. -continuou, extremamente rápido, Jenny - Eu achei que você só não queria falar pras outras meninas, devia ser um assunto pessoal muito sério. Então falei pras meninas que você queria ficar sozinha. Mas eu sou sua melhor amiga, você tinha que me contar. Eu levantei no meio da noite pretendendo te acordar para você me contar. Mas eu vim na sua cama e você não estava aqui! Imagina a minha cara, Lily! Agora com todos esses ataques que estão havendo! Eu saí do salão comunal, e então tropecei em você, que estava aqui, bem em frente do quadro da Mulher Gorda. Então eu deduzi brilhantemente, como eu sempre faço, que você devia ter dormido em algum lugar que não o seu quarto. Alguém te viu e te trouxe para cá. Esse alguém só poderia ser um homem, porque convenhamos, Lily, que você não é a mais magra das meninas da Grifinória. E outra conclusão que eu cheguei, foi que essa pessoa NÃO é da nossa Casa, porque não sabia a senha, se soubesse, teria te deixado no sofá. Lily, você não tem se relacionado com nenhum Sonserino, né?- terminou, ofegante, mas com uma cara de triunfo, Jenny.

- Tá... Essa vai ser uma longa história... Chame a Bia, ela também vai querer ouvir e eu não estou com vontade de repetir a mesma coisa duas vezes.

Bia era uma ruivinha simpática do 5° ano que, apesar de ser um ano mais nova, era muito amiga de Lily e Jenny. A garota não se sentia bem escondendo aquilo da outra. Ela sempre fora a maior confidente de Bia, porque não confiaria nela agora?

Um lapso de razão passou pela cabeça de Jenny, ou talvez, fosse só o seu estômago roncando:

- Lily, acho melhor descermos para o café da manhã. Bia já deve ter descido também, lé encontraremos ela e então você nos conta o que aconteceu. Mas não pense que irá escapar, mocinha.

Lily olhou para a amiga, divertida. Jenny sempre sabia quando ela estava escondendo alguma coisa.

Elas desceram e logo encontraram Bia, que logo que as viu se levantou de onde estava sentada e começou a balançar os braços, como para mostrar que ela estava ali. Elas correram para chegar logo perto dela. Elas se abraçaram e Bia perguntou:

-E aí, Jen, conseguiu arrancar algo dela?

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Você falou pra mais quem, Jenny?

- Só para ela, oras.- E fez uma cara de santinha que Lily não gostou nada de ver.

- Você beijou a Lilian Evans, Pontas?- perguntou Almofadinhas

-É, o que eu posso fazer se todas elas acabam se rendendo a mim?

-Mas você não devia ter feito isso. Eu ouvi que ela estava saindo com outro cara.Um sonserino. A Jenny, amiga dela, estava dizendo na noite passada.

Do this and do that

Faça isso e faça aquilo  
Whats the point to even try

Qual é a vantagem de ao menos tentar  
Do this and do that

Faça isso e faça aquilo  
Obeying rules to survive

Obedeçendo às regras para sobreviver

Quando Tiago Potter entrou no Salão Principal, Lily logo se virou, esperando que ele viesse falar algo com ela. Que história era aquela de largá-la no meio do jardim? Mas se surpreendeu ao ver o olhar frio que ele depositou nela. Depois precisava conversar com ele. Mas agora precisava esclarecer tudo para as suas amigas curiosas.

Elas foram para o Salão Comunal e então ela falou sobre tudo que havia acontecia na noite anterior. Contou com os olhos mais sonhadores do que o normal. Mas evitou falar no que havia a deixado triste.

- Então você beijou Tiago Potter! - ouviu as duas falarem ao mesmo tempo.

Mas a reação delas foi bem diferente. Enquanto Bia, sempre alegre, correu para cima dela, lhe deu um abraço e começou a fazer perguntas do tipo "Ele beija bem?", Jenny olhou para ela com um olhar desaprovador. Quando Lily a perguntou porque estava com aquela cara, ela começou um discurso de como Tiago Potter era galinha, como ela tinha sido fácil e de como ela poderia conseguir algo muito melhor, no que Bia replicou, dizendo que nada era melhor que Tiago Potter. E que mesmo que ele não se importasse mais com a Lily, isso não faria a menor diferença, já que ela não estava apaixonada por ele. Então se virou para Lilian e perguntou:

- Ou está?

Lily se apressou a dizer que não, e as lembrou que elas tinham aula em 10 minutos. Elas se separaram, já que Bia não tinha as mesmas aulas do que as outras. Elas se encaminharam para seus respectivos dormitórios para pegar seus materiais, e quando finalmente chegaram no seu destino, Jenny certificou-se que não havia mais ninguém lá e falou:

- Você não está mesmo apaixonada? Já cansei de ver meninas chorando pelos cantos por que se apaixonaram apenas por um beijo de Potter. Apenas um. E você, pelo o que nos disse, passou a noite inteira com ele!

Lily riu com o exagero de Jenny.

- Eu não passei a noite inteira com ele, Jen. E quanto à sua primeira pergunta, eu realmente acho que não. Eu só estava lá por que estava triste- "droga" Lily pensou "toquei no assunto novamente" agora teria que continuar -, ele me consolou e nós acabamos nos beijando. Só isso. Mas apesar disso, o coração pode nos reservar inúmeras surpresas, não é mesmo?

- Aha! Pensou que ia escapar, né, Srta. Evans? Pode ir contando, porque estava triste ontem!

Lily suspirou.

- McLaggen. O batedor da Corvinal.

- O QUÊ?

- Eu gosto -- gostava dele.

- LILIAN, ESSE CONSEGUE SER MAIS GALINHA QUE POTTER! AH NÃO, ISSO É IMPOSSÍVEL... ESSE CONSEGUE SER QUASE TÃO GALINHA QUANTO POTTER!

- Eu pedi à Brown para perguntar se ele iria para Hogsmeade comigo.

- LILY! E o que ele respondeu? - Jen perguntou, com o rosto triste, já antecipando a resposta.

- Que não... Disse que eu sou muito certinha para ele, que ele era um jogador de quadribol, e nenhum jogador de Quadribol iria estragar a reputação saindo comigo.

- Tiago Potter não falou com você hoje no café da manhã.

- Não precisa atrapalhar, Jenny. Oh - ela gritou - Estamos atrasadas. Vamos logo, senão não entramos na aula.

Um pouco mais cedo, Tiago estava se encaminhando para a aula de Poções, a mesma que Lily e Jenny estavam indo no momento. No meio do caminho, encontrou Sirius numa rodinha de jogadores de Quadribol. Além de um dos batedores da Grifinória, lá estavam também Brown, artilheiro da mesma Casa, Smith, apanhador da Lufa-lufa e Forrest, artilheiro da Corvinal:

- Tiago! Ei, Tiago! - Sirius chamou – Estávamos falando de você, cara!

- Estavam, é? Se perguntando como a minha beleza pode superar a de todos vocês juntos?

- Não, Tiago – Forrest respondeu – Estávamos nos perguntando como você conseguiu beijar a ruivinha – Tiago deu um olhar mortífero para Sirius, que sorriu amarelo – Ela não te odeia?

Naquele momento, Tiberius McLaggen chegava à rodinha.

- Então, quem te odeia, Potter? - perguntou.

- Evans – ele respondeu secamente.

- Qual é, cara – brincou Sirius – Você beija a garota e depois fala dela pelo sobrenome?

Sirius recebeu outro olhar mortífero.

- Ela não está com um sonserino? Então não importa mais para mim.

- Ela está saindo com um sonserino? - perguntou McLaggen surpreso.

- É o que a amiga dela diz. Eu vou fazer o quê? Até que ela não é de se jogar fora... Mas iguais a ela, existem um monte.

"É" - pensou Tiberius - "Ela não é de se jogar fora"

Lily chegou cinco minutos atrasada à aula de Slughorn. Felizmente, ela era uma de suas alunas preferidas, então ele nem se importou com o seu atraso. Como Jen estava com ela, ele reservou um olhar repreendedor a ela, e nada mais.

O professor não estava conseguindo começar sua aula. Os grifinórios e os corvinais faziam barulho demais. Então ele desfez algumas duplas e os colocaram com pessoas de outras casas. Sirius foi separado de Tiago e foi para o lado de Mary Ann Weiss, uma garota particulamente inteligente da outra Casa. Ela era exatamente o oposto de Sirius e assim, em dois minutos, o garoto já estava mais entediado do que nunca. Tiago foi posto ao lado de McLaggen.

Já irritado, Slughorn os falou sobre as poções Veritasserum, Polissuco, Amortentia e Felix Felicis. Depois os mandou fazer a poção do Morto Vivo. Quem conseguisse ganharia bônus na nota final. Ninguém sabia realmente como ele chagava à ela, mas eles concordaram.

Era a chance de McLaggen, que estava muito mal na matéria. Ele seguiu todas as instruções do livro, e sua poção estava ficando perfeita! Aquele ponto parecia uma questão de tempo.

A poção de Lily já estava pronta, então ela discretamente ajudava Jenny a terminar a dela.

Na mesa de Sirius, Mary Ann já havia terminado sua poção há muito e olhava divertida Sirius todo enrolado para fazer o mesmo.

- Não quer ajuda, Black?

E então, muitas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Sirius olhou para o rosto de Weiss, sorrindo. Lily se levantou para pedir mais ingredientes na mesa de Slughorn, à pedido de Jen. Ela passou propositalmente perto de Tiago, no que ele se virou para observá-la. Quando fez isso, acabou por esbarrar em Paul, que derrubou mais "Sopophorus Bean" do que devia, arruinando toda a poção. Ele gritou:

- Potter – Lily olhou para os dois – Olha o que você fez! Você não tem idéia de quanto eu precisava desse ponto?

- Tiberius – Lily chamou, envergonhada – Se você quiser eu te ajudo a fazer outra...

- Você faria isso, Lily? - seu olhar dizia "Mesmo depois do que eu fiz com você?";

- Claro! Jenny, não quer sentar aqui perto do Potter?

Jenny primeiro olhou exasperada para ela, mas logo cedeu ao encontrar o olhar de Tiago. Slughorn parecia não prestar atenção em nada que acontecia na sua aula. Assim, eles mudaram de lugar e Lily estava ajudando McLaggen a refazer sua poção.

- Lily – ela continuou a cortar os ingredientes – espero que você não tenha desistido – Ela começou a despejar o ingrediente no caldeirão – de mim depois do que eu disse ontem – ele disse, e Lily quase derramou mais coisa que deveria na poção,arruinando–a novamente.

- O quê?

- Você me daria outra chance, Lily?

- O quê? - ela perguntou novamente, dessa vez virando- se e o olhando nos olhos.

- Quer ir para Hogsmeade comigo?

If not an end, maybe a re-start

Se não um fim, Talvez um recomeço

Of another dream. of another art

De outro sonho, de outra arte

So I hope that I'm free

Então eu espero que esteja livre

Merging my dream and reality

Misturando meu sonho com a realidade

Lily ficou boquiaberta, e então olhou para Tiago. Ele estava conversando com Jenny. Agora elas se aproximaram. Estavam insuportavelmente próximos. Olhou novamente para McLaggen:

-Claro Tiberius, eu vou para Hogsmeade com você

Enquanto isso, algumas carteiras à frente, Tiago perguntava:

-Então Jenny, Evans está mesmo com um sonserino?

Ela encarou os olhos de Tiago. Eles eram hipnotizantes. Tiago exercia uma enorme atração sobre ela! Era impossível que alguém pudesse ser tão... tão perfeito quanto ele era. Ela sabia que quase toda a população feminina daquela escola TAMBÉM achava isso. Tiago era muito popular. Ela tinha consciência de que o que iria fazer não era certo. Mas também não era errado - ela defendia-se. Lily dissera que não estava apaixonada por ele, não dissera?

- Se aproxime um pouco, que é segredo.

Tiago sabia que essa frase já era quase uma afirmação para a sua pergunta, mas mesmo assim chegou mais perto dela.

- Sim, ela está. Sinto muito.

- Nada Jen, isso é tudo culpa dela.

Another dissapointment, another fake

Outro desapontamento, outra farsa  
Dream has ended, it's starting to fade

O sonho acabou, e está começando a desvanecer  
How could I think that it would last

Como eu pude pensar que isso iria durar?  
Reality's a bitch filled with tasks

Realidade é um vadia feita de desafios

Quando ele fazia assim ela não resistia. Tentou não olhar nos seus olhos, pois se fizesse isso , não poderia se responsabilizar pelos seus atos. Mas não podia evitar a proximidade dos dois. Ele era cheiroso demais!

Tiago pareceu perceber as reações da menina, pois, após olhar brevemente para a mesa de McLaggen e Lily, falou:

-Quer sair comigo, Jenny?

- E-eu q-quero sim, P-potter.

-Pode me chamar de Tiago, Jen.

-Ok Tiago. - disse, e o sorriso que cada vez alargava mais morreu ao olhar para a amiga, que não parecia tão feliz quanto deveria estar ao sentar do lado de quem ela dizia que gostava.

Após a aula, haviam 3 pessoas particulamente felizes com o que acontecera nela. Elas eram Jenny McKelly, Sirius Black e Mary Ann Weiss. Os dois últimos estavam assim pois haviam encontrado uma pessoa que para eles não era provável ser legal, mas era! A primeira julgava ser a pessoa mais feliz da Grifinória. Ela só não imaginava o inferno em que a sua vida se tornaria daqui a alguns dias.

Lily a encontrou rapidamente, e logo a puxou para um canto afastado do bando de alunos que se encaminhava para a aula de feitiços.

- Jen, você NÃO SABE o que aconteceu – falou, dando pulinhos de felicidade.

- Ai, me CONTA, Lily! - falou, sua voz soando estranhamente falsa.

- McLaggen. Me convidou para sair!

- Ahhh! Que ótimo Lily! - Jen falou animada, no que Lily a mirou desconfiada. Não era Jenny que algumas horas mais cedo havia falado mal de McLaggen? Por que estaria o apoiando naquele momento? Ela preferiu pensar que o sentimento das pessoas em relação a outra mudam, e que isso havia acontecido com a amiga.

Assim, as duas rumaram para a aula de Feitiços. Lily não imaginava o que a suposta amiga de todas as horas havia feito. Jenny não imaginava o quanto Lily se aborreceria. E principalmente, as duas não sabiam o quanto as decisões tomadas naquela aula as fariam sofrer.

_N/A: Nossa, que sufoco que foi para terminar esse capítulo! Primeiro eu não conseguia música nenhuma. Fui no vagalume buscar por trecho Oo 3 vezes e só da terceira achei essa daí "Redlaine – Fallen Dream", que eu não conheço nem tem muito a ver com o que eu pretendia escrever. Como eu não conheço, eu coloquei cada trecho de acordo (?) com o que estava escrito, e não com a ordem que a música tem na verdade. Ah! Vale lembrar que a música do primeiro capítulo é "Sixpence None The Richer – Kiss Me" . Acabou de ler! Reviews, please! Agora vamos às respostas das reviews do capítulo 1: _**Rose Samartinne**:_ ahh! Muito obrigada xD_** Lulu Star: **_ahh... Jura! Quee lindo. É muito bonitinho mesmo. Eu adorei fazer essa parte . _**JüH: **_Nhaaai menina. Muito obrigada pela review, hein! Cap 2 on agrr _**Missy: **_Nhooi. Vaaleu agr os seus pedidos foram atendidos! Postei . _**Sassah Potter i Aninhah Potter: **_Ah, brigada! Aqui está a continuação.__ Recadinhos especiais:__ Biia: Gostou da sua personagem? Aparece pouco, eu sei, mas nos próximos capítulos ela vai crescer . Angelina Michelle: Ahhhh! Minha mãe comprou o CS 2 menina xD. Eu sei que não vou fazer as montagens que VOCÊ faz mas já é um começo . Beeijos _


	3. Chapter 3

A aula de feitiços nunca esteve tão dispersa quanto naquele dia. Os grifinórios pareciam estar com a cabeça no mundo da lua. O professor Flitwick não estava gostando de ver aquilo, pois até sua melhor aluna, Lily Evans, não prestava atenção no que ele ensinava. Felizmente ele havia separado aquele grupinho de garotos grifinórios, pois se não tivesse feito aquilo, a aula estaria barulhenta, ao invés de apenas daquele jeito.

Após aquela aula, que pareceu ter sido a mais longa de todas as aulas que ele já havia assistido em toda a sua vida, Tiago reuniu-se com o resto dos Marotos e seguiu-os até o salão Comunal da Grifinória, pois havia algo muito importante a dizer.

- Garotos, a Jenny confirmou. Lílian realmente está saindo com um Sonserino. Então, como eu não desperdiço oportunidades, convidei ela para sair.

- E ela, e ela?? - Pedro perguntou, ansioso pela resposta.

- Aceitou, óbvio. Mas esse garanhão aqui do meu lado -falou, apontando para Sirius- pareceu ter arranjado alguém para sair, não é? Qual é o nome daquela menininha? Sirius, você poderia conseguir melhor.

- Eu não vou sair com ela - respondeu Sirius, como se estivesse se defendendo - E além do mais, e se eu fosse? Qual é o problema? Ela é bonita, inteligente, e bastante legal! Não é por que quase todas as garotas de Hogwarts são umas bonitonas sem cérebro que eu vou me submeter à elas. Mary Ann Weiss é perfeitamente... "saível", ou até "namorável", ok?

- Ok, Sirius, nunca mais insulto a sua garota - falou Tiago divertido, perfeitamente pronto para se defender dos socos que estariam por vir.

E eles escutavam tão absortos ao que cada um falava que não ouviram alguns passos que saíam do aposento, em direção ao Salão Principal, e do almoço que esperava todos naquele lugar.

-----

- Eu não acredito Mary. Você vai sair com Sirius Black!

- Não, eu não vou. Ele apenas pediu uma ajuda em Poções. Mas fala baixo que eu tenho vergonha!

- Ah, por favor! Você sabe quem é o garoto mais bonito dessa escola? Black. O mais disputado? Black. O mais badalado? Black. E quem pediu sua ajuda?! BLACK! E ele nunca faz nada sem segundas intenções em mente, viu, amiga?!

- Mas você nem o conhece, como pode falar --

- Eu ouvi falar, amiga. As paredes de Hogwarts são muito sábias. - Lola, amiga de Mary Ann Weiss terminou sua frase com um hilário olhar misterioso. Mary não resistiu e gargalhou. Lola, surpresa pela reação da amiga, começou a bater de leve nela. Mary, ofegante, pediu à amiga que parasse, já que Beatrice Crane, uma grifinória amiga delas, estava chegando, ofegante e com uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto, naquele corredor, caminho para o Salão Principal.

Era difícil ver Bia triste, nervosa e muito menos preocupada. Era uma menina que estava quase sempre muito feliz e, se não estava, procurava não contaminar o ambiente com seus sentimentos negativos. Por isso Lola e Mary Ann temeram o que Bia tinha a dizer. Havia de ser algo muito sério.

- Oi meninas! - ela procurou afastar a preocupação de seu rosto - Mary, é verdade que você ajudou Sirius Black na sua aula de Poções?

-Nossa, como as notícias correm rápido... - falou a menina, divertida - Sim, eu ajudei. Mas não foi nada demais. Como você ficou sabendo? De uma hora pra outra eu virei assunto de Hogwarts?

- Não, claro que não. Eu ouvi Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro conversando. E o Sirius comentou que você o tinha ajudado, e ia dar aulas particulares a ele. Mas sabe que às vezes eu me amaldiçôo por não ter nascido um mísero ano antes, sabe?Mas antes de falarem sobre você, Tiago contou a eles algo que também aconteceu naquela aula. Algo chocante.- ela adorava fazer suspense- Preocupante. E no que eu preferia não acreditar. E que se não fosse esse ano, eu saberia. Não precisaria perguntar pra nin-

- FALA LOGO, BIA!

- Jenny. Parece que ela disse a Tiago que Lily estava saindo com um sonserino. E que quando ele pediu para sair com ela, aceitou.

- Jenny?! - Lola começou - É impossível! Tem certeza que não te viram lá e resolveram pregar uma peça? Jenny é tão amiga de Lily, desde que as duas entraram em Hogwarts... Não há motivo para tamanha traição. Não mesmo.

Bia começou a pensar. Lola não era amiga de Lily, não a conhecia e com certeza não sabia que ela havia beijado Tiago na noite anterior. Mas mesmo assim, falara exatamente a palavra que configurava o que Jenny fizera. É claro, se ela realmente fez o que Tiago dizia. Traição. Seria possível que ela não conhecesse Lily o suficiente para saber que seus olhos estavam sonhadores demais ao falar daquele menino? Seria possível que ela não percebesse que NADA no mundo iria fazer Lily admitir que gostava de Tiago?

- Não, acredito que eles não tenham me visto... Mas não tenho certeza se o que eles dizem é verdade. Nossa, que dilema! Será que eu conto para Lily o que eu ouvi?

- CONTA! - Lola era uma menina de decisões rápidas.

- Acho melhor não. - Mary era muito mais pés no chão - Afinal, Lily confia em Jenny. Se você falar algo que é mentira Lily pode ficar com raiva de você depois. E Jenny também, é claro.

- É verdade... Quando é a próxima visita à Hogsmeade?

- Esse domingo.

- Então esse domingo as coisas se esclarecerão.

A ALH ( Associação de lojas de Hogsmeade)

Com o apoio do Ministério da Magia

Convida os alunos de Hogwarts a partir do 4º ano

Para participar da I festa à fantasia Hogsmeadeana.

- Mas como eles podem ter feito ISSO? - Lily estava lívida – Agora, com todos esses ataques, eles querem colocar um punhado de mestiços e nascidos-trouxas juntos, sem a proteção de Dumbledore? Eu não vou na festa.

- Mas Lily...

- Eu não vou!

-----

- Festa! Que legal! Tomara que Lily queira ir!

----

Não longe do amontoado de pessoas perto do mural, duas pessoas que já haviam lido aquilo conversavam dentro de uma sala deserta. Os dois pareciam muito preocupados em não serem pegos lá, juntos.

- Então, Jenny, vai querer ir à festa?

- Se Lily não for.

- Mas porque você está tão preocupada? Lily vai com o sonserino, você vai comigo, nós quatro seremos felizes e é isso o que importa.

Jenny sorriu.

- Ok, já que insiste, nós vamos na festa. - ela disse, e quando se encaminhava pra fora da sala, viu que Lily havia acabado de entrar nela. Ela parecia meio nervosa, e Bia vinha logo atrás dela, ofegante.

- Jen? O que você está fazendo aqui??

Jenny gelou.

- Lil... Lily, eu...

- Quer dizer, o que você está fazendo em uma sala, sozinha, enquanto poderia estar conosco?

- Ahn? - então ela olhou para os lados, e viu que Tiago Potter havia desaparecido - Ah, é mesmo... Eu vim aqui porquê... pra... pra... Ah, eu queria vir aqui porque a nossa aula já vai começar, não é mesmo? E eu precisava falar com a professora antes de todo mundo...

- Mas Jenny, essa não é a sala da próxima aula.

- Ah. não? Quer dizer, tem certeza? Ah, é verdade!! Nossa, minha cabeça está muito ruim esses dias. Estou ficando muito esquecida! Ah, Lily, você vai na festa de Hogsmeade??

- Não. Parecem que não sabem o que está nos aguardando fora dos muros de Hogwarts! Sem a proteção de Dumbledore! Estão loucos! E eu não vou acompanhá-los nessa loucura!

- Ah, não? É, é melhor você não ir mesmo, né? Huum, vamos pra aula agora?

E então, elas foram.

------

- Sirius, se você não prestar atenção nunca vai conseguir aprender nada. Aliás, esse é o seu problema. Você não presta atenção no que eu ou os professores dizemos. Porque você é inteligente.

- Ninguém que é inteligente pode ter tantas dificuldades.

- Claro que pode! Simplesmente, se a pessoa não presta atenção - e o olhou com um olhar reprovador.

- Hum, Mary?

- O que? Está com dúvidas no preparo dessa poção? Concentre-se porque é fácil.

- Não, não é isso.

- O que é então?

- Err, será que você iria à festa de Hogsmeade comigo?

- Sirius, preste atenção na sua poção. - Mary desviou seu rosto, envergonhada.

- Não, primeiro me responda.

- Se você me prometer que irá bem nos próximos N.I.E.M'S. Os N.O.M's podem ter sido fáceis pra você, mas os próximos são muito mais avançados.

- Eu prometo.

- Receio estar cometendo um grande erro aceitando, mas sim. O que seria da vida sem arriscar-se?

---

_N/A: Não me matem!!! Está pequeno, e eu tenho a plena consciência disso. É que eu tava sem a mínima idéia, pra nada mesmo, sabem. E eu tava com remorso tb por ter passado tanto tempo sem atualizar -_

_Esse capítulo vem sem música, mas em compensação o próximo vem com várias._

_E eu prometo que não posto enquanto não chegar a 10 páginas \õ. _

_Agora respondendo aos comentários : _**Lulu Star**_: Liiiiinda! Adoreeei mto mto mto o seu coment, sabia? É, fic é que nem novela - _**Missy**_: te adoro, sabia? amoooooo amoo amoo ! Tadinha da Jen! ela gosta dele, vai fazer o que ? _**Thaty**_: idem, idem, idem. Eu sei que dá raiva, mas custa dar um descontinho pra pobre da garota ? _**Mary Ann Evans Potter**_: Ok, agora eu te aviso õ/ _**sassah.prongs e Biih**_ : Muuuito obrigada !_


End file.
